Oh No Gurl Your an Ogre
Oh No Gurl Your an Ogre 'is the 14th episode of the 2nd season of ''Bee Shrek Test in the House: Layers Away, making it the 14th episode of the 8th season of Bee Shrek Test in the House ''overall. Plot Cory wakes up one morning to find his room painted hot pink and redecorated with lots of girly furniture. He is weirded out and shocked by his room's new look and he immediately blames Sophie. While trying to interrogate her she keeps telling Cory that it was his "queer ogre fuck buddy" and not her. Just then an apparently female ogre resembling Shrek passes by the room holding a tray of breakfast and a rose. She drops the tray in surprise when she sees Cory and Sophie and demands that Sophie "leave her man alone". She knocks out Sophie with a single punch and hugs Cory, who is confused as hell. Cory asks why Shrek is wearing drag and why his room looks like a rich white teenage girl's. The ogre says she doesn't know what Cory is talking about and she introduces herself as Shrebekka. She explains that she redecorated Cory's room out of her love for him and that she was going to wake him up with breakfast in bed. Still in a complete mindfuck, Cory runs away screaming that Shrek went crazy. The rest of the Big Four and Victor wake up from hearing Cory's screams and ask him to calm down and explain what was going on. After having President Martinez hire expert doctors to examine Shrebekka, the DNA testing they conduct confirms that she is definitely Shrek. Shrebekka starts to argue, saying that she is Shrebekka and not Shrek. The doctors further examine her and find out that "Shrebekka" is a separate personality that resulted from Shrek being knocked out by Bane during the episode 'Shrek's Ogremazing Ogregy. The doctors all decide that Shrek must have special brain surgery in order to bring back his normal personality. Shrebekka continues pleading to them that she is not Shrek and that she's pregnant with Cory's child. The doctors tell her that since she has no vagina it's impossible for her to be pregnant. She argues that she does and Cory asks her if she has even looked down there. Shrebekka is silent at first but then she admits she never has. She then lifts her miniskirt to reveal her shrock and all the doctors' heads explode from seeing it. After she realizes that she is an alter ego of Shrek, she breaks down crying about how she doesn't want to leave Cory behind. Cory then starts to feel bad for Shrebekka and he hugs her, telling her that he is in love with Shrek and that since she is a part of Shrek then that means he loves her too. Shrebekka decides to go back to being Shrek, but the doctors are all dead from seeing her ogre penis. Just then, Barry reveals that he has a Ph.D. in cognitive science (and gynecology) and so he can perform the surgery on Shrek/Shrebekka. After the surgery, Shrek returns to normal and he has no clue about anything that happened. Cory tells him to forget about it and they go on a date together to Friar's Fat Boy. Trivia * Sophie woke up after the surgery and threatened Shrek for knocking her out, but President Martinez punished her for blaming Shrek when it wasn't his fault by making her live in exile in Siberia for a year. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8